Rabbit Hearted Girl
by Vereesa
Summary: Shuffle meme. A series of unrelated merrill-centric ficlets. Merrill/friendships, Merrill/Isabela Merrill/f!hawke. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

So I caved and decided on a shuffle fic, just for when I need to get my creative juices flowing again. Some of these probably wont have anything to do with the lyrics! Ugh! Oh well. Totally Merrill-centric because I love her, different friendships and pairings but mostly Isabela/Merrill because it's total crack and I love crack (though their friendship is pretty evident whenever they're together). Anyway, **Spoilers** might appear in the future, you've been warned.

Disclaimer – I don't own Dragon Age, or the characters, or the songs mentioned.

**Hardwire by Metric**

Gentle dawn light poured lazily into the rundown shack through a hole in the wall that served as a window, creating a long trail that traveled up to stop at the face of the sleepy elf.

Her partner shifted lazily in the bed, wrapping an arm around her petite waist and pulling her closer to their body. She placed a teasing kiss at the ridge of the elf's ear, "I told you not to bet anything you're not willing to let go of."

Merrill giggled slightly, the warm breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down her spine as she remembered the night before, Isabela's piercing, beautiful eyes seemed to embed themselves in her mind. She rolled over to kiss the pirate, "I don't regret it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alejandro by Lady Gaga **

"Go!" Merrill fumed, turning her back to Hawke, she studied her reflection-less mirror, she was glad she couldn't see her leaders expression. After several minutes, she heard the rogue's boots scraping on the floor, the door open and close, and Merrill was certain she was finally alone.

However, when she turned she was surprised to find Isabela standing there, arms crossed, a quirked eyebrow and a frown tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I...I want you to leave too."

"She did it because she cares, Merrill." Isabela sighed, "she loves you, she didn't want you to get anymore hurt than you already are. You know Hawke, even if it means you hating her.."

"If she loved me, she'd have given it to me, instead of _stealing_ whats rightfully _mine_." Her temper was rising again, "what would _you_ have done?"

"I would have kept it." Isabela allowed for a slight smirk, "and not because I like pretty treasures."

"_Why _then?"

"The same reason Hawke kept it."

"This is hopeless!" Merrill threw her hands up in defeat and returned to her mirror, "just leave."

"Merrill..." She felt a hand on her shoulder, gentle despite the pirate's crude personality. "We all love you, we're all worried about you."

"Then don't, I'll only hurt all of you." Her voice cracked slightly, the grip on her shoulder wavered for a second, before she was whirled around to face the pirate.

"You forget who I am," she chuckled, "you can't scare me away, Kitten! All the blood mages in world in one room couldn't scare the pants off of me!"

"You don't wear pants.." Merrill said pointedly.

"It...it was a figure of speech.." Isabela cleared her throat, "what I'm trying to say is, Hawke is just the same, you can punch and kick and scream all you want, she's too stubborn to give up on you this quickly. Give her another chance, kitten."

With that, the pirate patted her atop her head and left the blood mage alone in her room, a feeling of rejuvenation filling her, and she wondered if she could find Hawke at the Hanged Man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not A Love Song by Uh Huh Her**

It wasn't love, it was anything but. It wasn't the adoration she felt for Hawke broad and bold character, the admiration she felt for Aveline's bravery and strength, it was just a feeling. It was a strange feeling that made her feel sick and anxious whenever she saw the flirtatious woman. It was like butterflies bubbling and brewing in the pit of her stomach and it made her feel like vomiting at most times.

Then there were times when the pirate would shamelessly poke fun at her apparent innocence, would chuckle and say it was fine, that _that_ was why she loved her. But it wasn't_love,_ right?

"It's called love, love." Hawke chuckled, running a hand through her messy blonde hair and sucking in a breath, a look that read '_how should I explain this_' plastered on her face. "How do you feel when Isabela flirts with other people?"

Merrill thought for a second, "I don't quite know, I've never really noticed how I've felt."

Hawke pointed off towards the bar, "okay then, watch, and then tell me how you feel."

Isabela was seated between a man and woman, chuckling heartily, flirting with the man and sending lingering, lustful glances at the woman.

"I feel like setting something on fire." Merrill finally admitted.

"Yup," Hawke stood up, finishing her pint, a look that read _'thank god that's not me'_ flashed on her face, "you're in love."

Merrill wondered why love felt so horrible.


	4. Chapter 4

**We're So Beyond This by The Reason**

Merrill shuffled her feet uneasily as the returned pirate bought drinks for the entire group. She liked the Hanged Man, but only when Isabela was there. Unlike the past month, when the pirate disappeared without so much as a goodbye. She was worried, she was terrified, she was _bored_.

And now the pirate was back, and here she was acting like nothing had happened, and Merrill found herself actually _hating_ the shady place. Isabela was busy flirting with Hawke, much to Fenris' annoyance, Merrill found herself feeling slightly irritated as well. She made to leave the pub, she needed fresh air.

Outside, the last rays of day splayed out across Lowtown, houses and statues creating long, ghostly shadows on the street pavement. She debated making the lonely trek back to her shambled home. So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that she did not hear the door behind her open and close. She did not know anyone was behind her until she felt strong arms sneak around her waist.

She stiffened.

"Relax, it's just _me_, kitten." Isabela chuckled, letting go of the mousy elf. Merrill would not talk, could not, she did not want her voice to betray in inner frustration that seemingly mixed with relief and a small bit of joy at the fact that the pirate actually noticed she had left.

"Something wrong?" Isabela moved, stepping to face Merrill, who bit her lip and glanced away. "Look...Merrill.."

"You left."

"I had to."

"You left, you didn't even say goodbye, Isabela."

"I left Hawke a note!"

"But that was for _her_ Isabela!" The frustration kept building, "you didn't came to see me, Hawke broke the news to me, I was terrified! I was afraid I'd never see you again!"

"I'm right here, Kitten!" Isabela said, with a reassuring chuckle, "I would have written you, but you know, hooks make for bad penmanship!"

Merrill let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm going home." She brushed past the pirate, half hoping she'd follow her, half hoping she'd go back into the noisy inn and resume her festivities.

When she reached her front door, it was dark out and she could hear the gangs rallying in the shadows, waiting for unsuspecting victims to mug. But, in the shadows there was another presence, eyes that sent shivers down the mage's spine, she did not dare to look back, to search for those eyes.


End file.
